A Canção do Tempo
by Cris Turner
Summary: Quando o possível não foi suficiente, ela fez o impossível.
1. Sinopse Completa

**Sinopse completa**

Um sábio bruxo certa vez disse que não se deve mexer com o passado porque nunca se sabe como isso pode afetar o seu presente e futuro. Mas e quando o presente não vale a pena ser vivido e o futuro se mostra ainda mais desesperador?

A II Guerra Bruxa finalmente terminara, e Selene Potter, uma das guerreiras mais proeminentes, não poderia estar mais orgulhosa de seu primo por ter liderado o lado deles para a vitória. Os quase 10 anos de luta direta, contudo, cobraram um preço muito alto. Centenas de vidas foram perdidas e os sobreviventes não possuíam mais pelo o que viver. Nem mesmo a perspectiva de um mundo melhor era o suficiente quando comparada ao fato de que todos os seus entes queridos se foram. A última mulher Potter, então, se forçou a lutar contra os sentimentos terríveis, resquícios dos anos da batalha e resultado das perdas, que tentavam devorá-la porque era preciso cuidar de seu primo, que aos poucos definhava de tristeza. Ela fez o possível para ajudá-lo e, quando nem isso foi o suficiente, ela procurou pelo impossível.

Foi quando ela encontrou A Canção do Tempo, um feitiço antigo e desconhecido que prometia levar aquele que o executava ao passado com as lembranças do presente. Era perigoso e, ao mesmo tempo, exatamente o que não só os Potter, mas também todos aqueles que morreram tão cedo durante dos anos de Guerra precisavam: alguém para mudar o futuro. Selene iria voltar ao quarto ano de Harry e começar a consertar as coisas a partir daí. Mas nem tudo vai como planejado e agora aquela mulher de 25 anos se encontra em seu corpo de 16, com suas lembranças intactas e 17 anos além do que pretendia voltar. Sendo assim, Selene tem que salvar não apenas o mundo que conhecia quando era adolescente, mas também o mundo que nunca conheceu e todos aqueles que tiveram suas vidas destruídas durante a I Guerra Bruxa. Uma missão já muito pesada - sem contar as pequenas distrações no caminho... a maioria delas centralizadas em um bruxo de 16 anos extremamente delicioso e que responde pelo nome de Sirius Black.


	2. Prólogo

**Prólogo**

A mulher olhou desolada ao seu redor. Estava tudo quieto e o ar pesado da noite esfriava ainda mais o coração daqueles ali presentes no meio das ruínas do que um dia havia sido Hogwarts, mas agora era apenas uma massa de concreto totalmente disforme. Aquela visão das ruínas do que foi "o lar longe do lar" de tantas gerações piorava tudo mais, se é que aquilo era possível. Ninguém tinha força nem mesmo para se desesperar, os choros eram silenciosos assim como as lágrimas que desciam pelo rosto dela. Eles ganharam. Finalmente. Depois de anos de luta.

Mas não havia o que comemorar. Os poucos sobreviventes estavam devastados demais pela perda de seus entes queridos para sequer

A chama de esperança por dias melhores sem Voldemort e seus seguidores, a qual guiou a maioria deles pela guerra, tinha se apagado. Afinal o Lorde das Trevas já não mais existia e mesmo assim o horror perpetrava pelos corações dos sobreviventes.

Sobreviventes. Era isso que eles eram. Eles sobreviviam porque já não havia mais pelo que _viver_. O que os tinha mantido ali, lutando enquanto assistiam tudo que amavam perecer, havia sido a vontade de vingança, o desejo de que outros não passassem o inferno pelo qual passaram, mas agora... agora não havia mais nada. Nem mesmo alívio. Só o vazio.

Selene Potter começou a andar, desviando das várias das dezenas de corpos estirados de qualquer jeito no chão. Já fazia duas horas que a batalha final daquela maldita guerra terminara, mas ninguém tinha força ou vontade para começar a contagem das baixas ou as preparações para os velórios.

O cheiro de morte era muito forte, rondando a todos e enojando a mulher a cada passo que ela forçava suas pernas a darem. Uma garota passou por ela, andando como uma zumbie, o olhar tão perdido quanto Selene apostava que o seu estava. Reconheceu-a vagamente como uma Hufflepuff de 15 anos. Nova demais para conhecer tantos horrores. Mas não o eram todos ali? Afinal os aurores mais velhos foram os primeiros a cair e no final só havia os adolescentes para lutarem as piores batalhas. Crianças que tiveram que crescer e amadurecer ou morreriam assim como o resto da família.

Família. Tantos órfãos. Tantos que agora estavam sozinhos no mundo porque nem mesmo seus amigos sobreviveram.

Potter apertou a varinha com mais força em sua mão e se obrigou a continuar e a ignorar todo o resto enquanto se focava em uma única coisa. Ela não podia parar. Precisava encontrar seu primo. Ele era a única coisa que lhe restava. Mas quando o encontrou, quase desejou que não o tivesse feito. Harry Potter estava agachado ao lado do corpo ensanguentado de uma jovem ruiva. Posteriormente, quando Selene se lembrasse daquele momento, ela provavelmente perceberia que foi ali que sua última centelha de esperança se despedaçou por completo. Ginny Potter, sua amiga e a esposa de seu primo, também estava morta e, com ela, toda a linhagem Weasley. Não sobrara nenhum daqueles ruivos adoráveis.

Os joelhos dela cederam e Selene caiu ajoelhada ao lado de seu primo. Sua mão tremia tanto que mal conseguiu se controlar o suficiente para apertar o ombro do amigo no que esperava fosse um gesto reconfortante. Aquele Potter, contudo, estava preso demais em seu próprio pesadelo para sentir qualquer coisa que não aquela pura agonia de ver que a pessoa que mais se ama se foi para sempre. Tão pouco ouviu quando Selene murmurou um quebrado "eu sinto muito".

Também não sentiu quando ela jogou os braços ao seu redor e o abraçou, procurando um pouco de calor humano. Qualquer coisa que lhe recordasse um pouco da humanidade que ela havia perdido entre uma luta e outra, entre um cadáver e outro.

Não sabia quanto tempo eles ficaram ali, Harry totalmente imóvel e indiferente a tudo enquanto ela continuava a chorar silenciosamente. O tempo não era importante ali. Não havia para quem voltar, não havia ninguém preocupado em casa, pois não havia mais ninguém para eles e só havia uma casa porque a Muito Nobre e Antiga Casa dos Black se mostrou impenetrável até mesmo para Voldemort. Acontece que magia negra antiga era mais poderosa que magia negra atual. E os escudos dos Black definitivamente eram _muito _antigos.

Em algum momento, quando o sol já começava a surgir no horizonte e alguém finalmente apareceu para tentar colocar alguma ordem naquele caos, Selene discretamente apontou sua varinha para as costas de seu primo e silenciosamente o colocou para dormir usando um feitiço. Eles precisavam sair dali.

A garota segurou no braço daquele que um dia foi conhecido como "o menino que sobreviveu" e aparatou os dois na frente do número 12 de Grimmauld Place. Suspirando, Selene fez um movimento com a varinha e levitou seu primo até um quarto qualquer no segundo andar. Propositalmente evitou o antigo quarto dele, pois era o que ele dividia com sua esposa. Selene não queria mais nenhum choque desnecessário. Talvez assim ele pudesse começar a se recuperar.

Infelizmente, como tudo o mais na sua vida, as coisas não ocorreram como aquela Potter esperava, como ela rezava para que acontecesse. Nos primeiros dias depois da batalha final, Harry ficou deitado, olhando para o teto. Não queria comer nada, mas bebia os líquidos que sua prima forçava por sua garganta. Esse estado mórbido do primo levou Selene à biblioteca Black em busca de qualquer coisa que pudesse ajudar. Não que seu estado também não fosse lastimável, mas Harry estava pior e com razão. A mulher nem poderia imaginar como ele se sentia ao perder sua família uma segunda vez. Primeiro os Potter e agora os Weasley.

Ela precisava fazer alguma coisa para ajudar. Por enquanto, o máximo que conseguia era preparar aquela poção, que encontrara no terceiro dia de pesquisa, para mantê-lo saudável enquanto ele se recusava a se alimentar. Por sorte, não era uma preparação complicada e tudo ficava pronto em menos de oito horas senão Harry também já estaria com a saúde seriamente comprometida.

Na segunda semana, o entorpecimento deu lugar à raiva e Selene teve que estuporá-lo mais uma vez antes que ele terminasse de destruir a casa com suas próprias mãos.

A terceira semana trouxe consigo a negação e tentativas da parte dele de saírem de casa para visitar a Toca porque "Ginny o esperava lá". Selene obviamente teve que impedi-lo de colocar o pé para fora da Casa dos Black porque a pressão da impressa poderia facilmente ser o estopim para que o herdeiro dos Potter sucumbisse de vez.

Na quarta semana, ele só se mexia pela casa, silenciosa e desesperadamente procurando qualquer coisa para fazer como varrer toda a mansão. E foi o que ele fez.

Selene tentava viver cada dia enquanto se preocupava com seu primo e lia cada livro possível na biblioteca Black tanto para se distrair da realidade triste em que os dois se encontravam quanto para tentar encontrar alguma coisa. Ela não sabia o que estava procurando, e isso era o mais frustrante. Mas era como se houvesse alguma coisa empurrando-a hora depois de hora sobre diversas páginas amareladas.

Na quinta semana que tudo terminou de desmoronar. Foi quando Harry sucumbiu. Foi quase como voltar a primeira semana só que dessa vez ele nem mesmo tomava as poções e se limitava a murmurar incoerência sobre Ginny e às vezes sobre Ron e Hermione como se os três ainda estivessem ali com ele. Selene ficou ao seu lado, observando impotente seu melhor amigo perder o vínculo com a realidade a cada novo dia que passava.

Não havia palavras para descrever como era assistir seu melhor amigo se perder. Harry Potter, o homem mais corajoso que conhecera, estava perdido entre seus fantasmas. Ele tinha ganhado a Segunda Guerra Bruxa e era vítima de depressão.

Ela não conseguia pensar em nada mais triste naquele momento. Na verdade, por vezes, Selene só queria deitar ao lado dele e esperar o próprio fim, assim como Harry fazia. Contudo, a biblioteca continuava atraindo-a, quase que sussurrando seu nome e, por algum motivo, ela continua respondendo àquele chamado sedutor.

Era um desses dias particularmente ruins. Os pensamentos deprimentes estavam mais fortes do que o normal e nem mesmo os livros pareciam distraí-la. Selene queria dormir. Dormir e nunca mais acordar. Por um segundo ela realmente se levantou da estofada cadeira, onde passava a maior parte do dia, com a intenção de fazer justamente aquilo. Foi quando um raio de sol da única e enorme janela artificial da biblioteca iluminou um ponto em particular das estantes abarrotadas.

Um som histérico soou por aquele cômodo e por um segundo ela chegou a acreditar que Bellatrix Lestrange estava ao seu lado. Selene chegou a se mexer para puxar a varinha e se proteger, os instintos de sobrevivência adquiridos com a guerra aflorando instantaneamente. Isso até ela perceber que era ela mesma quem ria daquele jeito maníaco e não outra pessoa.

E como não rir!? Aquela era uma situação patética. No instante em que ela também entregava os pontos, um raio de sol aparecia?! Quase como um sinal de Merlin aparecia para iluminar seu caminho! Era de rir mesmo.

Talvez ela também tivesse perdendo a sanidade. Deu de ombros e foi para onde o raio apontava. Ela já estava meio louca mesmo. Uma idiotice a mais não iria fazer diferença. Seus passos eram pesados sobre o assoalho de madeira nobre. Por razões desconhecidas, sua atenção foi imediatamente dirigida ao livro de uma capa verde escura e páginas muito amarelas. Selene puxou-o para fora da estante e passou os dedos sobre a capa. Só havia três palavras ali: Morgana Le Fay. Decepção varreu por seu corpo ao pensar que perdera tempo em mais uma biografia idiota sobre a maior bruxa da história. Dando de ombros e ligeiramente curiosa para saber quem tinha feito um trabalho tão porco em uma capa, ela abriu em uma página qualquer só para ter um súbito arrepio descendo por sua coluna ao ver a escrita à mão e em germânico. Rapidamente informações antigas voltaram à sua mente. Informações como a lenda de que Morgana, na verdade, tinha nascido na Alemanha e outras como a certeza de que a família Black era uma das mais antigas existentes.

Era ambicioso demais acreditar que aquele poderia ser um diário de Morgana, mas sabia que valia a pena ler. Nada mais estava ajudando e a cada nova página que ela virava, aquele sussurro que anteriormente a chamava em direção à biblioteca agora parecia mais e mais excitado. Como se ela tivesse achado o que estava procurando...

Seus joelhos pareciam fracos demais enquanto o sangue corria furiosamente por suas veias. Abaixou-se até sentar-se no chão, as pernas cruzadas. Seu alemão estava enferrujado, mas ela conseguia distinguir a maior parte das palavras. Os feitiços e poções ali presentes, se possíveis de serem executados, eram incríveis. Todos inéditos. Selene nunca nem mesmo ouvira falar de nenhum deles e ela havia ouvido, aprendido e feito muita coisa durante os anos da Guerra. As páginas passavam rapidamente, pulando as frases que não entendia, se contentando com o que conseguia desprender daqueles textos. Ela precisava chegar àquela página, mesmo não sabendo exatamente qual era. Selene só sabia que estava ali e que ela precisava achar. Era essencial que ela encontrasse.

Foi quase no final que por fim encontrou-a. As palavras "das Lied" e "die Zeit" imediatamente a deixaram em alerta. _A canção do tempo. _Os olhos dela varriam cada palavra, desprendendo por cima o sentido já que ela não tinha certeza da tradução exata de algumas palavras. Quando terminou a última instrução, sua cabeça rodava tão forte que o ar em seus pulmões parecia envenená-la. O livro escorregou por entre seus dedos entorpecidos e ela fechou os olhos, tentando controlar a respiração. Era como se estivesse de volta em um dos campos de batalha. Estava assustada. Quase tanto quanto da vez em que Yaxley apontou a varinha para sua garganta e teria terminado com sua vida se Hermione não tivesse interferido.

_Oh, Hermione... _Seu peito se contraiu mais um pouco ao se lembrar de sua querida amiga. Sua querida amiga que fora torturada com várias doses de cruciatos antes de ser assassinada por Bellatrix Lestrange em Hogsmeade pouco depois de ela e Ron terem localizado e destruído a taça de Hufflepuff. Se Harry e Selene não tivessem aparatado minutos depois e arrastado o mais jovem dos irmãos Weasley para longe, Ron também teria morrido naquele dia. E quem sabe tivesse sido melhor, pois logo depois da morte de sua noiva, o ruivo entrou em parafuso, preso entre o absoluto ódio e o desejo de vingança. Alguns dias e riscos desnecessários depois, ele também caiu, levando consigo outros quatro comensais.

Selene sacudiu a cabeça, tentando espantar _aquele _passado e se concentrar no presente. Foram necessários vários minutos para que se recuperasse o suficiente para voltar a atenção às folhas amareladas. Suas mãos tremiam ao voltar a página, com medo de ter sido apenas uma ilusão. Mas a releitura provou que as palavras eram bem reais. O feitiço continuava ali. Era obviamente magia negra e muito, muito antiga. E, ironicamente, era a única coisa que agora trazia esperança para os dois Potter.

Tomando extremo cuidado, ela fechou o livro e o segurou contra o peito, levantando-se e foi de encontro ao primo. Harry Potter continuava deitado naquela cama no quarto escuro, imóvel e encarando o teto – assim como ele tinha feito no dia anterior. Ela se agachou ao lado da cama e sussurrou:

- Hey, Harry. Como você está hoje?

Nenhuma resposta. Era como se ela não estivesse ali. Exatamente como das outras vezes. Tentou de novo:

- Que tal descer um pouco para comer alguma coisa?

Nada.

- Quer dar uma volta no Beco Diagonal ou em Hogsmeade? Nós podemos tornar você loiro e eu morena. Ninguém vai nos reconhecer. Pode ser divertido.

Ainda nada.

Selene engoliu o choro. Nem nos momentos mais cruéis da Guerra ela se sentiu tão perdida porque seu primo estava lá como seu alicerce. E agora sua rocha estava desmoronando bem na sua frente e não havia nada que ela pudesse fazer.

Fechou os olhos.

Na verdade havia. Mas junto com aquela possibilidade existia também o risco enorme de falhar e assim deixa-lo completamente sozinho. O que, todavia, havia para deixar? Aquele homem deitado não era o seu primo, mas apenas uma sombra opaca e triste do grande bruxo que Harry Potter um dia havia sido. Ele esta definhando cada dia mais. _Eles _estavam definhando.

Pensou por um segundo. Aquela decisão não era só sua.

- Harry. – começou, lutando para manter a voz estável – Eu achei uma coisa na biblioteca... um fe-feitiço. É pesado. Muito antigo e obscuro. – sua voz ficava mais baixa a cada palavra – Nunca foi testado e é muito arriscado. Mas ele garante a possibilidade de... – se engasgou nessa parte – ...de voltar no tempo. E-eu poderia tentar mudar as coisas já que manteria minhas lembranças e habilidades de agora. Só que existe a chance de dar tudo errado e eu estou disposta a correr esse risco, mas preciso saber sua opinião. Não quero te deixar sozinho. - passou a mão trêmula pelos fios rebeldes do cabelo dele - Por favor, por favor, converse comigo.

Esperou por uns segundo, mas ainda assim não houve resposta. Selene suspirou e estava prestes a se levantar, derrotada, quando lentamente ele voltou a cabeça para olhá-lo. No segundo em que os olhos avelã dela encontraram os verdes dele, a mulher soube que a decisão estava tomada. Aquele pequeno brilho que surgiu era uma fagulha de vida que há muito faltava nele. Mas, além disso, havia uma pergunta em seu olhar e Selene sabia exatamente o que era.

- Sinto muito, Harry. Você não pode vir comigo. O feitiço tem que se feito pela própria pessoa que vai viajar e exige muito energia. Sua mágica está em níveis muito baixos pela luta e por seu próprio ânimo. O fato de você ter se fechado em si mesmo está afetado a sua saúde e, com ela, sua mágica. Não tem nenhuma maneira de você conseguir concentrar e, mesmo que consiga, não vai ser capaz de completar a viagem.

Franziu o cenho, triste, e outra pergunta silenciosa flutuou entre eles.

- Minha magia vai ser o suficiente. – afirmou, forçando um sorriso fraco.

Mentira. Não tinha como ela saber ao certo, o risco, porém, valia a pena. Ela devia isso ao primo e a todos os outros que morreram em nome de um mundo bruxo melhor.

O olhar dele se suavizou – ainda havia o temor pela segurança dela, mas também esperança - e ela teve certeza de que estava fazendo o certo.

- Harry, eu sinto muito por ter falhado com você.

Ela sussurrou, verbalizando aquela tristeza. Selene queria ter feito mais para ajudar, para proteger a única família que lhe restara. Mesmo tendo feito tudo o que podia, ainda sentia que tinha falhado em algo.

- Vou consertar tudo. Eu prometo. – suas palavras eram tão intensas quanto o sentimento queimando em si.

Deu um beijo na testa do primo e apertou o livro contra seu peito.

Estava na hora. Selene precisa se preparar e executar aquele feitiço de uma vez antes que o medo e a incerteza a tomassem de assalto. O feitiço não era muito complicado em si, ao menos não depois de tudo que ela aprendera durantes seus anos lutando, mas envolvia a maldição da morte, o que era capaz de trazer arrepios mesmo àqueles mais bem treinados.

Suas pernas pareciam feitas de geleia quando se endireitou para sair do quarto. Seus passos eram pequenos e o chão tremia, mas, quando já estava passando pelo batente da porta, Selene teve a nítida impressão de ouvir um fraco "obrigado" e de repente sua força de vontade estava presente outra vez. Marchou escada abaixo e se trancou dentro da biblioteca.

- Kreacher. - chamou e imediatamente um suave estalo anunciou a chegada do elfo doméstico.

- A senhorita chamou Kreacher? – fez uma reverencia - O que Kreacher pode fazer pela senhorita?

- Kreacher, você tem servido lealmente a Casa dos Black e por isso lhe sou grata.

- Não, não. A senhorita não precisa agradecer. É o dever de Kreacher.

Assentiu com a cabeça, deixando-o dizer o que precisava.

- Eu sei que sim e é por isso que tenho uma última coisa para lhe pedir. Eu vou... – sua voz ficou presa na garganta por um minuto – Eu preciso fazer uma viagem muito arriscada. Não sei se conseguirei voltar.

Se não desse certo, ela estaria morta, mas não queria usar essas palavras e assustá-lo.

Engoliu em seco e tirou um papel cuidadosamente dobrado de dentro do bolso de suas vestes.

- Se eu não voltar em 24 horas, contando a partir do momento em que você sair dessa sala, você deve entregar esse papel a Draco Malfoy. – estendeu a carta em direção a ele.

O herdeiro e último membro da família Malfoy era um dos únicos aliados que sobreviveram a Guerra. No final, o loiro se provou tão digno de confiança quanto seus mais próximos amigos.

- Sim – sacudiu a cabeça repetidas vezes – Kreacher promete.

Selene precisava de mais do que uma promessa.

- Você jura em nome da Casa do Black e da honra que essa nobre Casa carrega ao longo dos séculos?

Os olhos dele se arregalaram ao ouvi-la pedir pelo juramento mais sagrado entre os elfos domésticos.

- Kreacher jura em nome da Casa dos Black e da honra que essa nobre Casa carrega ao longo dos séculos que entregará esse pergaminho ao jovem senhor Malfoy segundo as especificações da senhorita Potter.

A mulher assentiu, solenemente.

- Obrigada, Kreacher. Isso é tudo.

Com uma última reverência, ele se foi. Soltando um suspiro pesado, Selene empunhou sua varinha e começou a lançar feitiços pela sala. Feitiços para que o barulho não fosse ouvido nos outros cômodos, para que uma possível explosão ficasse confinada em um pequeno quadrado onde ela iria realizar _o _feitiço e mais alguns extras só por segurança. Quando se deu por satisfeita de que Harry não seria atingido por um ricochete, a mulher sentou-se no chão e abriu o livro outra vez.

Segurando firme a varinha com a mão direita, se concentrou para canalizar toda sua magia ali naquele momento. Então Selene começou a murmurar as palavras em alemão, entoando a Canção do Tempo. Felizmente sua pronúncia continuava perfeita e tudo fluía bem até que chegou o momento de definir o tempo que pretendia voltar. Os números em alemão sempre foram motivo de confusão para Potter, então ela teve que pensar um pouco, procurando a palavra "onze" em sua memória. Mais alguns palavras e finalmente chegara a parte final.

Selene virou a varinha para si e, por mais firme que tentasse se manter, sua mão tremia perceptivelmente. Ela fechou os olhos, segurou firme o livro e sussurrou:

- Avada Kedavra.

Por um instante nada aconteceu. Tudo parecia suspenso no ar, como se até mesmo a Terra tivesse parado de girar. E, de repente, tudo voltou em uma velocidade ainda maior, Selene pensou que o cômodo ao seu redor estava girando, mas inconscientemente sabia que era ela mesma quem estava me mexendo – se mexendo tão rápido que sua visão ficou borrada e o ar não entrava em seus pulmões. Ela estava sufocando. Abriu a boca, tentando desesperadamente puxar o ar para dentro, mas não foi bem sucedida. O mundo escureceu ao seu redor e já não havia mais nada.

**###**

Selene podia sentir alguém chacoalhando seu ombro e aquilo incomodava. Todo o seu corpo doía. Doía como se tivesse recebido a maldição cruciatus. Abriu os olhos, mas sua visão ainda estava embaçada e seus ouvidos zumbiam. Às cegas, ela empurrou a pessoa desconhecida para longe, virou para o lado, se apoio no cotovelo e esvaziou o conteúdo do seu estômago revolto bem ali.

- Shiu. Calma – uma voz masculina sussurrou, segurando meu cabelo.

Com a pouca dignidade que lhe restava, ela passou as costas da mão pela boca e se virou em direção ao desconhecido. Ela precisava saber quem era, precisava saber se o feitiço tinha funcionado. Quando o rosto do garoto entrou em foco, Selene sentiu seu coração falhar uma batida e decepção varrer por seu peito.

- Harry... eu sinto muito. Eu pensei que funciona-

Interrompeu-se quando prestou atenção no rosto do amigo. Ele estava mais novo e não havia aquele brilho terrível que um sobrevivente de guerra tinha nos olhos.

Só havia... confusão... e juventude.

Mas Selene estava feliz demais para se preocupar com a surpresa dele.

Ela havia conseguido! Tinha voltado e iria consertar as coisas.

Jogou os braços envolta do pescoço dele, murmurando "Harry! Graças a Merlin!" diversas vezes. Alguns minutos depois, finalmente conseguiu se controlar um pouco para se afastar e encará-lo outra vez. Agora, contudo, o garoto tinha uma expressão totalmente atônita, mas não era isso que chamou a atenção de Selene. Tinha alguma coisa errada ali. Seus olhos expressavam várias coisas. Curiosidade e surpresa principalmente, mas não havia nenhum reconhecimento; como se nunca a tivesse visto antes e aquilo não era possível porque os dois tinham se conhecido no segundo ano de Hogwarts.

Foi quando Selene percebeu o que havia de errado. E o esclarecimento a atingiu com a força pulverizadora de um raio.

Ela cambaleou para trás. Para longe do garoto. Para longe daqueles olhos, os quais definitivamente não eram verdes.

Não eram os olhos de Harry Potter. _Aquele _garoto não era Harry Potter.

**xxx**

N/a: Hey, love. Se você estiver lendo essa fic e gostando, por favor, comente. Obrigada 3


	3. Capítulo Um

**Capítulo Um**

- Hey, calma. Está tudo bem. – o garoto tentou se aproximar e outra vez Selene se arrastou para longe. – Está tudo bem. – parou de tentar alcançá-la, mantendo-se em uma distância segura – Você está segura agora.

- Q-quem é você? – sussurrou.

Selene sabia a resposta para aquela pergunta, mas rezava desesperadamente a Merlin que estivesse errada.

- James Potter. – sorriu.

Foi como se alguém tivesse chutado seu estômago quando ouviu a confirmação para suas suspeitas.

- _James _Potter?

Assentiu, muito sério.

- Mas... mas e Harry? – suas palavras foram um tom acima do mínimo audível.

- Desculpe. Eu não sei quem é Harry.

E de repente era demais para aguentar. A energia gasta para o feitiço e na viagem juntou-se ao choque da descoberta de que sim o feitiço funcionara - mas que mesmo assim alguma coisa deu muito errado – e foi demais. Seus olhos reviraram e seu corpo caiu inerte outra vez, desmaiada.

Dessa vez, Selene acordou por conta própria e em uma superfície muito mais macia e confortável do que o áspero chão em que se encontrara pela primeira vez com James Potter. A recordação do pai de seu melhor amigo trouxe de volta aquele problema. Ela cobriu os olhos com a mãe e tentou controlar a respiração para se concentrar. Como alguma coisa poderia dar tão certo e tão errado ao mesmo tempo? Onde ela havia cometido aquele erro? Depois de se concentrar tanto! Repassou tudo mentalmente duas vezes sem encontrar nada. Foi só na terceira que percebeu um erro tão imbecil que teve vontade de se chutar.

Ela recitou "achtundawanzig" e não "elf". Como ela poderia ter confundido o número 28 com o número 11 estava além de sua compreensão. Eles eram tão diferentes. Tão absolutamente diferentes. Ela se sentia o mais idiota dos seres.

Aqueles malditos números! Hermione insistira para que ela aprendesse a contagem correta, mas Selene tinha dispensado a ajuda da amiga, dizendo que tinha coisas mais importantes com as quais se preocupar, coisas que diziam respeito à Guerra. A ironia da situação não lhe passou despercebida. Justamente o detalhe mais importante para salvar o futuro bruxo dependia do conhecimento específico que ela dispensou propositalmente por achar supérfluo.

Lágrimas de frustração desceram por seu rosto e ela se permitiu essa fraqueza por alguns segundos antes de passar as costas da mão com força sobre os olhos, limpando aquela umidade. Era chegado o momento de encarar aquela nova realidade. Abriu os olhos, analisando atentamente os arredores. Estava em um quarto amplo e muito bem decorado. Tudo ali gritava riqueza. Depois de se assegurar que o ambiente não representava uma ameaça, ela passou a se analisar. Um diagnóstico rápido mostrou que não havia nada fisicamente errado, mas ela instintivamente sabia que aquele seu corpo não tinha 25 anos. Sua varinha, contudo, era necessária para determinar quantos anos exatamente tinha sua estrutura óssea agora.

SUA VARINHA! Por Merlin! Onde estava sua varinha?

Mais uma vez os exercícios de respiração foram necessários para que o desespero não a tomasse. Ela pesou suas opções por um instante. Ela poderia convocar sua varinha até mesmo usando um feitiço silencioso, mas isso poderia trazer implicações. Alguém poderia ver a varinha voando em sua direção e isso geraria perguntas sobre como uma adolescente poderia fazer mágica tão avançada. Então essa não era uma opção. A alternativa era sair e buscá-la manualmente.

Essa parecia ser a melhor ideia, afinal Selene também precisava saber exatamente onde estava. Empurrou os cobertores para longe e se levantou. Suas pernas felizmente estavam firmes enquanto ela, descalço, abriu a porta do quarto e se aventurou pelo longo corredor, buscando alguém ou alguma coisa que pudesse esclarecer suas dúvidas, mas a casa parecia totalmente deserta. A sorte dela só começou a mudar quando desceu as elegantes escadas para o segundo andar da casa, pois, ao passar em frente ao primeiro cômodo, ouviu vozes:

- Já disse que não sei, pai.

A voz de James fez Selene se encolher um pouco. Era apenas um tom mais grave do que a de Harry e isso trazia lembranças. Silenciosamente ela se aproximou mais da porta para escutar melhor. Os anos lhe ensinaram a colher o máximo de informações antes de fazer o seu movimento. Era quase um jogo de xadrez onde se analisava cuidadosamente os movimentos do adversário.

- Nós estávamos saindo para dar uma volta e de repente ela surgiu do nada, desmaiada. Nós não fizemos nada!

- Tem certeza, James querido? – uma voz suave e feminina perguntou, preocupada – Vocês dois têm essa... mania de pregar algumas peças. Claro que não achamos que vocês propositalmente derrubaram inconsciente uma garota, mas precisamos saber o que aconteceu para que possamos ajudá-la.

- James está dizendo a verdade, senhora P. – foi a vez de uma voz rouca entrar na conversa – Dessa vez não foi nossa culpa.

O silêncio pesou por alguns instantes e Selene deu mais alguns passos em direção à porta, com medo de que eles estivessem falando baixo demais para que ouvisse.

- Certo. Certo. Tudo bem. Nós acreditamos em vocês. – uma terceira voz masculina se fez presente – Mas isso nos deixa totalmente as cegas de quem ela é, porquê de essa garota estar aqui e como ela reconheceu você, filho.

- Talvez nós devêssemos ver se ela já acordou. – a voz mais rouca sugeriu – É o único jeito de conseguir algumas respostas.

Aquilo a colocou em alerta. Não havia nenhuma maneira de ela, no estado zonzo atual em que se encontrava, correr o suficientemente rápido para voltar ao quarto antes de algum dos ocupantes daquele cômodo saísse para procurá-la. Sua única chance de não ser pega espionando era se fazer presente antes de ser descoberta. Selene passou a mão pelo cabelo e pela calça jeans e blusa azul que usava, tentando ajeitá-los, antes de bater de leve na porta e entrar naquela que descobriu ser uma enorme biblioteca.

Todos os quatro imediatamente viraram-se para encará-la. O cérebro de soldado da garota primeiro analisou os possíveis oponentes. Ali, sentados em um sofá de dois lugares, estava um casal muito elegante e, aparentemente, na faixa dos cinquenta anos; já nas duas poltronas individuais ao lado, se encontravam dois adolescentes. O primeiro era obviamente James Potter - uma cópia perfeita de Harry com seus cabelos desgrenhados – e o segundo era o cara mais lindo em que Selene já colocara os olhos. Ele tinha os cabelos sedosos tão pretos que quando o sol batia pareciam azuis, seus olhos eram azuis acinzentados e lhe lembrava de alguém vagamente familiar. Depois sua mente fez uma varredura rápida para encontrar possíveis rotas de fuga de emergência e só então Selene voltou a olhar para os quatro. Ninguém tinha se mexido para falar, o que significava que o primeiro passo teria que ser dela.

- Oi. – sussurrou.

Imediatamente a outra mulher presente abriu um sorriso gentil e respondeu:

- Olá, querida. Como você se chama?

- Selene.

- É ótimo conhecê-la, Selene. Meu nome é Dorea Potter, mas talvez você já saiba disso. - não havia nem uma gota de presunção em seu tom.

- Já saiba? – franziu o cenho.

- É, querida. – foi o senhor ao lado de Dorea quem respondeu – Quando nosso James trouxe você para dentro, não podemos deixar de notar o seu anel.

Anel? Selene ergueu a mão, analisando-a. E, realmente, lá estava, em seu dedo anelar direito, o brasão da Casa dos Potter belamente encrustado em um rubi enorme rodeado de pequenos diamantes. A garota se esquecera completamente daquela joia que sua mãe lhe dera, como manda a tradição bruxa, em seu aniversário de quinze anos. Simbolizava que pertencia àquela antiga família, pois só alguém com o sangue Potter poderia usá-la.

Ela precisava de uma história sobre quem era e porque estava ali, uma que contivesse uma razão crível para se manter perto da família Potter já que seu plano original de voltar à adolescência de Harry não tinha funcionado. Seu cérebro trabalhou furiosamente procurando algo e quando achou, ao recordar as histórias que sua mãe lhe contara sobre a família, o alívio foi instantâneo.

- Sim, acho que sabia. Mesmo sem nunca tê-la conhecido, tia Dorea. – murmurou, tentando soar o mais inocente possível.

Ao ouvir como a garota chamara a senhora daquela casa, todos arregalaram os olhos, incluindo a pessoa a quem o cumprimento foi dirigido.

- "Tia"? – sussurrou James, incrédulo.

- Sim. – assentiu outra vez – Meu nome é Selene Potter.

Eles sabiam que ela era uma Potter, mas ouvir a confirmação tão incisiva ainda os surpreendeu visivelmente.

- Prongs, por que você nunca me disse que tinha uma prima? – o belo moreno cochichou baixinho para o amigo.

- Porque eu não sabia! – exclamou de volta, o olhar ainda fixo na garota.

- Talvez você devesse explicar um pouco melhor, querida. Por que não se senta aqui? – Charlus Potter também foi muito gentil ao falar e apontar para o assento ao lado de seu filho.

Abrindo um sorrisinho amarelo, ela fez o que lhe fora indicado. Estava na hora de começar a atuação.

- Tio Charlus, eu sinto pela maneira como apareci em sua bela casa. Foi muito indelicado da minha parte.

Ele piscou, surpreso.

- Não tem problema, querida. Agora porque não me conta um pouco sobre sua família. Eu sinto muito, mas não me recordo do seu rosto. Talvez tenhamos nos conhecido quando você era muito pequena? – sua afirmação soou mais como uma pergunta.

- Sim, sim. Vou esclarecer tudo, mas antes preciso saber uma coisa. Hoje é dia 23? – chutou um número qualquer, torcendo para estar próxima do dia certo.

- Dia 21, na verdade. – Dorea respondeu – 21 de junho de 1977

Ao menos nisso sua sorte lhe sorrira. Esse dado cairia como uma luva para complementar sua mentira.

- 21! É claro. Desculpe. Fiquei um pouco confusa por causa da viagem. Foi muito longa. – virou-se para o senhor Potter e sentiu-se mal pela notícia que iria ser obrigada a lhe dar – Tio Charlus, eu sinto muito, mas, há exatas duas semanas, seu irmão Anthony, meu pai, faleceu.

O ar no cômodo ficou tão pesado que era possível cortá-lo com uma faca.

- Anthony está morto? – sussurrou, a voz embargada com lágrimas contidas. – Como?

Dorea, que tinha perdido toda a cor do rosto ao ouvir aquela notícia, rapidamente se aproximou mais do marido, oferecendo conforto. Ela não era muito próxima do cunhado. Sempre o considerara impulsivo demais, mas seu coração se contraia de tristeza ao imaginar o que seu querido marido sentia ao perder pela segunda vez aquele que um dia fora seu melhor amigo.

- Eu sinto muito, tio Charlus. Ele contraiu pneumonia aguda e se espalhou rápido demais.

Tudo isso era verdade. Sua mãe lhe contara isso. A diferença era que Anthony Potter não era seu pai, mas sim seu avô.

O chefe da Casa dos Potter estava muito abatido ao passar os dedos pelo cabelo e desviar o olhar, encarando o teto por um segundo. Selene ficou quieta, chateada por ter que ser a portadora de más notícias. O fato de que aquelas informações eram necessárias para sua história não significava que ela tinha que gostar de usá-las.

- Nós também sentimos muito por sua perda, querida, - Dorea murmurou depois de um tempo.

- Tudo bem, tia. Já comecei a me acostumar com a ideia. – sussurrou, olhando para o chão.

- Por favor, Selene, continue.

Ela limpou a garganta antes de continuar:

- Eu não sabia que vocês existiam até um dia depois que ele faleceu. Meu pai me deixou uma carta explicando que vocês romperam relações há muito tempo e as orientações para chegar aqui.

Aquilo era mentira.

- E-eu sinto muito por ter aparecido de surpresa. É só que... eu não tenho mais ninguém.

A sra. Potter lhe lançou um olhar tão maternal e amoroso que a aqueceu por dentro e, ao mesmo tempo, a fez sentir mal por estar, de alguma maneira, se aproveitando da bondade deles. A única coisa que lhe reconfortava era o fato de ela estar mentindo por um motivo nobre e não por maldade.

- Oh, querida! Você é muito bem-vinda em nossa casa.

- Muito obrigada, tia Dorea. Mas eu não quero me impor. Só estava pensando em fazer uma visita e conhecê-los melhor e depois ficar em algum hotel até o começo do ano letivo em Hogwarts. – dei de ombro, tentando parecer tímida.

Mentira. Eu queria ficar ali com eles, esse era o plano, mas não poderia deixar isso tão explícito. Se essa parte não saísse como o planejado, teria que protegê-los de longe, o que dificultaria tudo. A resposta dela trouxe quatro reações diferentes:

- Não seja absurda, querida. Você vai ficar conosco, é claro!

- Hogwarts?

- Em qual ano você está?

- Você fica conosco! Nós Potter valorizamos nossa família.

Selene jogou a cabeça para trás, surpresa com a intensidade da resposta do casal Potter.

- Eu realmente não quero causar mais problemas.

- Por favor, Selene. – foi o patriarca Potter quem falou, determinação escurecendo seus olhos – Eu já perdi meu irmão. Não quero perder minha sobrinha também. Você fica na Mansão Potter.

- Eu... Eu adoraria, tio Charlus. Muito obrigada. – falou baixinho.

- Ótimo! – Dorea se levantou, puxando o marido pela mão - Já que estabelecemos isso, eu vou arrumar um quarto para você, querida, enquanto vocês três se conhecem melhor.

Selene sabia que ela estava saindo para buscar privacidade confortar seu marido.

Dorea se abaixou e envolveu a garota em um abraço maternal.

- Nós ficamos muito felizes por você estar aqui conosco. – sussurrou, afastando-se para dar espaço para que o marido também abraçasse a sobrinha.

Charlus Potter não disse nada ao abraçá-la. Apenas sorriu para ela, carinho em sua expressão e Selene sentiu seu coração se contrair um pouquinho ao ver aquele que se parecia tanto com as fotografias do avô que ela nunca conheceu. Anthony Potter realmente morrera há duas semanas, mas ele nunca deixou uma carta para sua filha. Grace só descobriu sobre o resto de sua família quando Selene decidiu voltar para Londres para estudar em Hogwarts e conheceu Harry. Então ela não tinha que se preocupar com sua mãe aparecendo a qualquer momento para desmenti-la porque simplesmente não tinha como Grace saber.

Quando os dois Potter mais velhos saíram, os dois adolescentes se viraram para ela, analisando-a intensamente. Selene nem precisou se esforçar para manter a expressão neutra, esperando uma conversa mais leve dessa vez. O que ela _não _esperava era que James disparasse:

- Quem é Harry? – arqueou a sobrancelha.

Selene sentiu empalidecer.

**xxx**

**N/a: **What's up, amorzinhos? Será que tem alguém lendo? ;)


	4. Capítulo Dois

**Capítulo Dois**

- Harry? – sussurrou, franzindo o cenho.

- É. Quem é Harry? – perguntou, curioso, mas educado – E por que você me chamou assim?

_A pessoa mais importante da minha vida, minha única família, o salvador do mundo bruxo, seu filho, o menino-que-sobreviveu._ _Fique a vontade para escolher entre um dos títulos mais conhecidos dele._ - Pensou ironicamente.

Claro que ela não poderia dizer nada daquilo, então, outra vez Selene forçou seu cérebro a trabalhar rápido em busca de uma resposta plausível. Felizmente aquela não era uma questão muito difícil e rapidamente vocalizava a mentira:

- Eu pensei que seu nome fosse Harry.

- O quê?

- A carta falava sobre tio Charlus e tia Dorea e, depois de uma pesquisa, eu descobri que eles tinha um filho. Acho que li em algum lugar que seu nome era Harry. Devo ter me enganado. – deu de ombros.

Ele não parecia totalmente convencido.

- Se é assim, então por que você ficou decepcionada quando te disse que meu nome era James?

Perceptivo. Muito perceptivo. Aquilo poderia ser perigoso. Selene não poderia se descuidar.

- Porque pensei que tinha errado o endereço e ido parar em frente à casa de outro membro da família Potter que não a dos meus tios. E a viagem foi muito longa. Você também ficaria frustrado.

Ele pensou por um momento, mas assentiu. Acreditava nela. Aquela reposta parecia bem lógica.

- Infelizmente não há outros Potter além de nós. Para ser bem sincero, nem mesmo sabia que meu pai tinha um irmão mais novo antes de hoje.

- Eu também não fazia ideia antes de ler aquela carta. Acho que é um assunto muito delicado. – falou, cuidadosamente – Essa briga entre eles, digo.

- Concordo. – assentiu solenemente – Você sabe o porquê de eles terem cortado relações?

- Não. Não faço nem ideia. Mas e isso de não haver outros Potter? – mudou de assunto – É só a gente então?

- Só a gente. Mas não se preocupe. Eu valho por vários! – sorriu, convencido.

Ela respondeu com uma revirada de olhos.

- Ok. Agora que já esclarecemos isso. Você vai me apresentar o seu amigo aí?

- "Amigo"? Como não sabe que também não sou um Potter?

- Minha pesquisa disse que Charlus e Dorea Potter têm apenas um filho.

- E disse também que o nome dele era Harry.

Raciocínio rápido o dele. Interessante.

- Touché. – Selene sorriu – Então, você é um Potter? – perguntou, condescendente.

- Não. Meu nome é Sirius Black.

Selene arregalou os olhos. Sirius. Claro! Era óbvio agora que se analisava os detalhes da figura dele. O Black em sua frente estava extremamente diferente do pobre homem que ela conhecera quando tinha 14 anos. Os anos em Azkaban visivelmente roubaram toda aquela beleza, juventude e esperança presentes no Sirius adolescente.

Ela não iria deixar isso acontecer novamente. Dessa vez Sirius não seria enterrado vivo e inocente naquele inferno na Terra. Não iria permitir aqueles que aqueles fantasmas horríveis voltassem a assombrar o olhar dele.

- Sirius é um Potter honorário. – James completou, orgulhoso.

- Então, para sua felicidade, não somos parentes sanguíneos, Kitten.

_Kitten? _

A loira não sabia se ficou mais surpresa pelo tom de flerte que ele usou, pelo apelido idiota ou por esse apelido idiota ser tão... apropriado e, mesmo assim, ninguém nunca tê-lo usado antes para ela.

- Meu nome é Selene, Black. – arrastou as palavras - Fique a vontade para usá-lo.

- E qual seria a graça nisso?

A garota Potter lhe lançou um olhar significativo e ele fingiu pensar por um momento.

- "Selene"? – murmurou, batendo o dedo indicador no queixo.

O nome rolou pela língua dele e a loira sentiu um arrepio descer por suas costas, mas permaneceu impassível.

- Não. – sacudiu a cabeça, rindo - Prefiro Kitten. Combina mais com você.

Ela revirou os olhos e pensou em discutir, mas havia tópicos mais importantes no momento.

- Tanto faz, Black. – voltou seu olhar ao seu mais novo primo – James, onde está minha varinha? Você pe-pegou ela, certo? - sua voz tremeu por um instante.

A possibilidade de sua varinha ter se perdido no meio da viagem não lhe passara pela cabeça até agora. Por um momento, a chance de ter perdido sua mais preciosa posse lhe causou um pânico paralisante. Felizmente, James não demorou para assentir e pular da poltrona em que estava, murmurando que iria buscar "suas coisas". Selene não entendeu o uso do plural, mas estava aliviada demais para se importar com esse pequeno detalhe. Mais calma, Selene se voltou para o moreno e começou uma conversa fiada:

- Então, você e James são amigos?

- Pode-se dizer que sim. – colocou os pés sobre a mesinha de centro e cruzou os tornozelos, seu olhar nunca abandonando a garota.

Selene abaixou a vista para aquelas coturnos pretos sobre a madeira cara e depois voltou para ele, arqueando a sobrancelha.

- Preocupada com as minhas maneiras, Kitten? Talvez você possa me ensinar uma coisinha ou outra. Não me oponho a ser treinado... desde que receba algumas recompensas em troca.

Estreitou os olhos e tinha uma resposta na ponta da língua, mas foi poupada de usá-la por James voltando ao cômodo.

- Deixa de ser cachorro, Padfoot. – deu um tapa na nuca do amigo.

- Não me bate, seu viado.

Eles se encararam, sérios por um momento, para logo depois caírem na gargalhada, rindo da coincidência de suas palavras com suas formas animagas. Selene também não pode evitar um sorrisinho. Era interessante ver a maneira como eles interagiam.

- Aqui, priminha. – estendeu o que tinha em suas mãos.

Selene teve que disfarçar a surpresa ao receber junto com a varinha, aquele conhecido livrinho verde.

- Kitten, eu já te disse que garotas que falam uma língua estrangeira têm um apelo especial? Apesar de não entender nada.

- Vocês mexeram nas minhas coisas? No meu livro?

Os dois tiveram a decência de parecerem envergonhados. Ela não estava brava dessa vez - porque a felicidade por aquele artefato importante ter viajado junto com ela, o que claramente facilitaria um pouco seu trabalho graças aos diversos feitiços e porções poderosos contidos nele – mas isso não a impedia de atormentá-los um pouco.

- Desculpe por isso. – James coçou a nuca.

- Mas foi com boas intenções. Estávamos tentando descobrir mais sobre você.

- Para ajudar.

- É. Afinal garotas caindo do céu não é normal, mesmo no mundo da magia.

- Já vi que esse é um complô que não posso vencer. – respondeu, revezando o olhar de um para o outro – Tudo bem. Dessa vez passa porque a desculpa é boa. Mas não se acostumem e não tentem fazer isso de novo. Eu tenha essa... mania – propositalmente usou a mesma palavra que Dorea usara para descrever o comportamento deles – de guardar meus pertences com algumas azarações a fim de evitar intrometidos. Então não muito _seguro_ para vocês. – estalou a língua, divertida.

Sirius umedeceu os lábios antes de murmurar:

- Eu adoro um desafio.

- E eu adoro ver um pretencioso tendo exatamente o que merece. – falou no mesmo tom que o dele.

Sirius pareceu surpreso por um segundo antes de abrir um sorriso sincero. James, por sua vez, caiu na gargalhada de novo e disse:

- Você vai se encaixar direitinho nessa família, prima.

A loira também sorriu. Ela não se sentia tão leve assim em muito tempo.

**###**

Na hora do jantar, Selene se sentou ao lado de Dorea, que estava ao lado direito de Charlus, sentado na cabeceira da mesa, e de frente para Sirius, que estava ao lado de James. Eles apreciavam uma deliciosa refeição preparada por elfos domésticos enquanto discutiam amenidades. Sel tinha certeza de que Voldemort já começara a recrutar e a se fazer presente – não poderoso o suficiente para inspirar aquele medo todo, mas o bastante para já ser considerado, pelo Ministério, uma ameaça e Charlus trabalhava no ministério – mas ficava grata por aquele não ser o tópico em questão ali. A sensação de normalidade era muito bem-vinda.

- Querida, eu mandei uma coruja para Dumbledore, o diretor de Hogwarts, contando a situação. Amanhã de manhã provavelmente já teremos a resposta, mas tenho certeza de que não haverá problema nenhum com a sua transferência para cá. – sorriu, amável como sempre – Agora tem outra coisa sobre a qual gostaríamos de conversar com você. Sua tia – olhou para a esposa – e eu que ficaríamos honrados se você nos aceitasse como seus guardiões legais. Nós entendemos que, como você nasceu nos EUA e lá a idade legal é 16, não há uma necessidade jurídica para isso, mas significaria muito para nós.

A garota piscou rapidamente para afastar as lágrimas. Era tocante a maneira como eles a acolheram em sua família. Sem fazer perguntas, confiando nela e em sua palavra. Claro que havia fato de ela poder usar uma joia Potter, o que inegavelmente a reconhecia como membro daquela família, mas os três ou, melhor, os quatro não precisavam tê-la aceito tão fácil e amorosamente. Eles o fizeram porque eram ótimas pessoas. E por um segundo Sel se entristeceu ao pensar que Harry nunca teve esse amor incondicional por parte de seus avós. Ao invés de todo aquele carinho, ele recebeu desprezo por parte daquela nojenta família trouxa.

Mas dessa vez seria diferente.

Doença bruxa o caramba. Selene tinha certeza de que Voldemort tinha alguma coisa a ver com a morte dos avós do menino-que-sobreviveu. Só que _não_ dessa vez, não sob a supervisão de Selene.

Com esse pensamento em mente, ela abriu um sorriso fraco e murmurou baixinho:

- Isso seria ótimo, tio Charlus. Eu adoraria. Muito obrigada. – virou-se para a tia – Obrigada, tia Dorea.

- Excelente. – a senhora Potter sorriu e colocou sua mão sobre a da sobrinha, apertando-a de maneira reconfortante – Nós já estamos familiarizados com o processo. – sorriu para Sirius – Então vai ser tudo feito rapidamente. Nem precisamos de todos aqueles pergaminhos. É só apresentar o anel na data que será marcada pelo Ministério. Certo, querido?

O patriarca assentiu, tomando um gole de seu vinho.

- Outra coisa, querida. Estava querendo comprar umas vestes novas e os meninos precisam comprar os livros desse ano. Talvez você queira ir conosco e aproveitamos para comprar algumas roupas britânicas para você? O clima na América deve estar um pouco diferente do daqui nessa época do ano.

Dorea estava elegante e sutilmente criando uma oportunidade para que Selene fizesse compras sem ter que precisar pedir por isso. Ela não apontou para a óbvia falta de bagagem da sobrinha e se prontificou para ajudá-la a reparar esse fato. Uma verdadeira dama.

- Parece ótimo. – falou após uma garfada – A que horas saímos?

- Estava pensando em irmos às dez da manhã.

- Perfeito. – sorriu.

- Isso é para vocês também, meninos. Dez horas. Não se atrasem.

Os dois resmungaram alguma coisa sobre acordar muito cedo, mas depois assentiram resignadamente.

Selene Potter sorriu outra vez, observando sua recém-encontrada família. Aquele foi um dia para aproveitar, para conhecê-los melhor, mas amanhã seria um novo dia. Amanhã ela daria o primeiro passo concreto para mudar o futuro do mundo bruxo.

**xxx**

**N/a: **Se você estiver lendo e gostando, por favor, comente. 3


	5. Capítulo Três

**Capítulo Três**

Selene não dormiu aquela noite. Havia energia demais acumulada em seu corpo. Como não tinha que se preocupar com o fato de estar fazendo magia fora da escola porque conhecia o truque para desativar o rastreador ministerial em sua varinha, usou-a para silenciosamente fazer um diagnóstico mais preciso de como estava fisicamente. Não havia nada quebrado, contundido ou gravemente lesionado – exatamente como ela havia afirmado para os Potter quando Dorea, horrorizada por não ter pensado nisso antes, sugeriu uma visita à St. Mungus para uma consulta médica a fim de garantir que não havia nada errado em consequência da viagem, mas Selene conseguiu contornar a situação e convencê-la de que não era necessário. Depois mediu sua idade óssea e concluiu que tinha voltado a ter 16 anos. Como isso havia acontecido ela não tinha ideia... talvez graças a uma palavra mal pronunciada ou alguma coisa assim, mas pelo menos havia sido um golpe de sorte já que agora ela iria estudar junto com os Marotos e Lily Evans.

É. Eles estavam no 6° ano e "aquele ano os Marotos deixariam mais uma marca inesquecível", como os dois fizeram questão de contar e repetir várias vezes. Eles também contaram várias das peças que pregaram ao longo dos anos, em uma tentativa de impressiona-la. Não conseguiram alcançar aquele objetivo, afinal Selene convivera com Fred e George, mas ela riu bastante. Foram momentos divertidos e de descontração.

Agora, contudo, era hora de trabalhar. Aproveitou aquelas horas de silêncio para se concentrar no livro de Morgana. E, mais uma vez, a bruxa mais famosa da história não a decepcionou. Entre as páginas amareladas estava uma poção de viés obscuro. Potter não tinha dado muita atenção a ele da primeira vez porque estava mais preocupada com outras questões e com A Canção do Tempo. Agora, contudo, Selene enxergava o potencial nela - só restava saber se era poderosa o suficiente para destruir uma horcruxe.

Amanhã ela daria um jeito de escapar da presença dos três e se esgueirar pela Travessa do Tranco. Com certeza Herthort teria os componentes necessários para essa e outras porções que ela pretendia cozinhar e deixar de sobreaviso caso viesse a precisar. Aquele velho esquisito era mestre em contrabandear ingredientes perigosos e ilegais – exatamente os tipos que Selene precisava. Alguns galeões e um feitiço glamour sobre o rosto para disfarçar sua idade e identidade, contudo, seriam necessários.

Por sorte havia alguns pergaminhos, uma pena e um tinteiro sobre e nas gavetas da escrivaninha no canto direito do quarto. Sentou-se lá, colocou o livro ao lado e começou a anotar a lista do que compraria. Faltava um par de horas para amanhecer quando finalmente terminou aquela tarefa. Por motivos de segurança, Selene puxou a varinha e bateu a ponta da varinha de leve sobre aquele pergaminho e murmurou um feitiço e repetiu o mesmo gesto sobre o livro. Se outra pessoa tentasse ler qualquer um dos dois encontraria nada além de uma lista de produtos supérfluos de beleza.

Selene esticou a coluna cansada e decidiu descansar um pouco.

Na manhã seguinte, a loira desceu meia-hora antes do horário combinado para tomar café-da-manhã e encontrou Dorea fazendo o mesmo. Elas compartilharam uma conversa leve sobre amenidades e a mais velha descreveu algumas das lojas que visitariam logo o mais. Terminaram mais aquela refeição e se dirigiram para a sala de estar e, mesmo assim, não havia nem sinal dos dois garotos que as acompanhariam.

– Esses meus filhos são inacreditáveis. – lançou um olhar exasperado para as escadas vazias – Querida, - voltou-se para a sobrinha – você poderia, por favor, ir apressá-los enquanto dou instruções sobre o almoço para nossos elfos?

A loira assentiu.

– Muito obrigada. – sorriu – O quarto de Sirius é do lado do seu e o de James é de frente com o dele.

Assentiu de novo e começou a se mexer para fazer o que lhe foi pedido. Bateu primeiro na porta do primo, mas não houve resposta. Selene sacudiu a cabeça e silenciosamente entrou no quarto, encontrando seu primo só de cuecas e esparramado na cama de casal. Tão previsível. Aproximou-se da cama e sacudiu o ombro do primo. James virou para o outro lado, deitando de bruços na cama e resmungou com o rosto contra o travesseiro e a voz rouca pelo sono:

– Já estou indo, mãe.

Ela cruzou os braços e olhou para ele, divertida.

– Não sou sua mãe e você não esta indo.

A curiosidade fez o moreno levantar um pouco a cabeça e olhar em direção a voz desconhecida. Não pode ver mais do que uma sombra borrada devido à falta de luminosidade naquele quarto e à falta de seus óculos. A preguiça matinal foi a responsável por levar alguns momentos além do necessário para reconhecer a figura ao seu lado.

– Ah! Oi, priminha!

– Bom-dia. Agora levanta e vai trocar de roupa. Você está atrasando nosso passeio.

– Você é meio mandona, sabia?

– Ninguém nunca te ensinou a não ficar no caminho entre uma dama e suas vestes novas?

– Não, ninguém nunca me falou nada sobre isso. Mas vou manter em mente quando encontrar uma dama.

Selene revirou os olhos e empurrou-o de testa de volta contra o travesseiro.

– Alguém já te falou que essas suas respostas espertinhas um dia vão lhe trazer problemas? – perguntou quando ele levantou a cabeça, rindo.

– Isso já me disseram!

– Bom. Pelo menos você já tem essa ciência. Agora vou acordar sua cara metade. Você tem cinco minutos para se apresentar descentemente lá embaixo. – determinou, incisiva, saindo do quarto.

Deu dois passos no corredor e bateu no outro quarto. Não se surpreendeu quando ali também não houve resposta. Selene empurrou a porta destrancada, entrou no quarto e estacou no lugar, surpresa. Sirius estava numa posição e vestimenta muito parecidas com as de James, mas não foi isso que a surpreendeu e sim sua reação àquela visão. E que visão impressionante!

Seu olhar passeou pelo tórax bem definido e por seus braços fortes. Um corpo gostosamente moldado pelo quadribol.

Merlin abençoe aquele esporte!

Um arrepio de excitação desceu por suas costas.

A loira afundou os dentes no lábio inferior.

Por um instante ela ponderou se deveria considerar toda aquela situação esquisita, afinal aquele era o padrinho de seu melhor amigo, mas logo descartou essa possibilidade. ___Aquele_ garoto que tanto lhe chamava a atenção não era o mesmo homem que um dia ela conhecera. Ele tinha amigos e esperança, diferentemente do homem solitário e totalmente desiludido. Selene chegou à conclusão de que não poderia pensar nele como alguém do seu futuro. Não seria justo com nenhum dos dois se o tratasse de acordo com os conceitos antigos que tinha. Eles se conheceram no dia anterior e era assim que aquela relação seria tratada, como nova, fresca e não cheia de marcas deprimentes do passado.

Logo, não era estranho o fato de Selene considerar Sirius Black extremamente delicioso.

Ela sacudiu a cabeça para desanuviar seus pensamentos e fazer o que tinha se proposto. Repetiu exatamente o mesmo gesto que tinha feito para acordar James, as consequências, contudo, foram bem adversas. Assim que encostou no ombro dele, Selene sentiu os dedos de Black se fecharem ao redor de seu pulso e no segundo seguinte se encontrou presa embaixo daquele corpo que há segundos admirava.

Foi tão rápido que nem mesmo seus reflexos de guerra foram o suficiente para "salvá-la". Seu instinto de alcançar a varinha em seu bolso e apontar para a garganta daquele que a prendia foi tão forte que por um segundo Selene sentiu sua vista embaçar. Felizmente conseguiu se controlar antes de agir de uma maneira que não conseguiria explicar depois. Respirou fundo para se acalmar e seu pulmão imediatamente foi preenchido por aquele perfume incrível que o garoto sobre si usava.

Ainda meio tonta por aquele cheiro maravilhoso, Selene se contorceu, tentando afastá-lo. Contudo, os braços fortes que anteriormente a fascinavam, agora a prendiam como barras de aço. Ela levantou a cabeça e encontrou olhos cinzentos encarando-a, divertidos.

– Você se importa? – ironizou, tentando abrir os braços.

– Na verdade me importo sim. – seu tom, de manhã, era ainda mais rouco – Detesto acordar cedo.

– E eu detesto gente convencida, mas você não me viu te imobilizando assim que nos conhecemos, não é mesmo? – arqueou a sobrancelha.

Soltou uma gargalhada que soou muito como um latido.

– Como se ___você_ conseguisse ___me_ imobilizar usando a força, Kitten.

Selene abriu um sorrisinho irônico.

– Você não faz nem ideia, Black.

Ele ignorou o último comentário dela.

– Mas o que você está fazendo aqui, Kitten?

– Vim acordar você. Não é óbvio?

– Essa parte eu entendi. Estou perguntando o porquê.

– Nós vamos ao Beco Diagonal, lembra-se? E você está atrasado.

– Ah! É verdade. Então vamos. – afundou o rosto nos cabelos dela.

Selene encarou o teto, incrédula e esperou alguns segundo.

– Você tem que se mexer para isso, Black.

– Eu adoraria. – respondeu, galante, seus lábios dançando contra a pele do pescoço dela, aquecendo-a – Mas nós estamos atrasados. E você merece mais do que uma rapidinha.

Agora ela ficou chocada, o queixo até mesmo caindo um pouco.

– Por Merlin, Black! – inutilmente empurrou seus ombros – Você é nojento.

Agora ele se gargalhava.

– Brincadeira, Kitten. – levantou a cabeça e pressionou os lábios firme contra os dela para logo depois se levantar e começar a caminhar para o banheiro da suíte.

– Por que diabos você fez isso? – resmungou, saltando da cama.

Parou de andar e olhou por sobre o ombro.

– Parecia certo. – deu uma piscadinha e entrou no banheiro, fechando a porta.

E a loira nem pode discutir porque realmente parecia certo, como se alguma coisa a puxasse para perto dele com uma intensidade desconcertante.

**###**

Selene Potter parou no meio das escadarias para admirar o grande e antigo prédio branco para o qual se dirigia. Ela nunca gostou de Gringotes. O lugar lhe dava arrepios, mas era reconfortante vê-lo inteiro e não em ruinas - como final da Guerra - ou infestado de comensais da morte - como no início. Um dos primeiros lugares que Voldemort atacou foi aquele banco, apossando-se do ouro não só para uso próprio, mas também para impedir que outros o fizessem para fugir. Era puro terrorismo. Ele tentou se apossar das escolhas das pessoas ao se apossar do poder de torná-las realidade.

A loira soltou um suspiro e continuou a andar. Não podia se demorar. A desculpa qualquer que tinha inventado para se afastar dos três não iria lhe render muito tempo e havia coisas demais a fazer. Aproximou-se da bancada de um dos duendes.

– Bom-dia, senhor. Eu gostaria de, por favor, visitar o cofre 903.

Olhou para a garota, surpreso pela educação com a qual aquela jovem bruxa se dirigia a ele. Bruxos não tinham o costume de usar um tom tão respeitoso quando conversavam com outros seres mágicos – isso quando se dignavam a lhes dirigir a palavra.

– Claro, senhorita... – deixou a palavra no ar, esperando que ela completasse.

– Potter.

– Claro, claro. Senhorita Potter. Esse cofre está no seu nome? – perguntou, mexendo em algumas fichas.

– Não. Está no nome "Potter, Anthony".

Selene sabia que era mesquinho, mas por um segundo a garoto ficou grata por seu avó ter rompido todas as relações com Charlus e ter se mudado para EUA sem ter olhado para trás. Deixando, assim, também sua parte britânica da herança dos Potter intacta – exceto por uma pequena quantia suficiente para começar seus próprios investimentos na América. E Grace usaria os fundos americanos de sua herança, ignorante para a montanha de ouro ao qual ela tinha direito em Gringotes.

Felizmente Selene também tinha aquele direito. Direito garantido pelo anel em seu dedo, o qual ela mostrou quando o funcionário do banco pediu pela chave. Aquela joia foi o suficiente para garantir seu acesso aos cofres e ao dinheiro. Selene pegou uma quantidade boa e a colocou na bonita bolsa de grife roxa que Dorea insistira em comprar para ela e na qual a loira colocara um feitiço extensível. Depois de agradecer e se despedir, Potter se esgueirou para um beco escuro, apontou a varinha para o rosto e mudou o avelã Potter de seus olhos para um azul escuro, seus fios amarelos para pretos, aumentou seu nariz e envelheceu um pouco em geral. Mesmo assim, puxou o capuz para ocultar-se ainda mais. Só então caminhou pelas vielas mal iluminadas que levavam à Travessa do Tranco.

Herthort continuava no mesmo lugar escondido, com a mesma aparência velha e suja de sempre. Mesmo durante os anos de Guerra, aquele rato de esgoto conseguiu continuar vendendo seus produtos como se nada estivesse acontecendo. Alguns o consideravam um esperto que se adaptava ao lado de quem estivesse no poder, Selene o considerava um sanguessuga inescrupuloso da pior espécie. Infelizmente só ele vendia o que ela precisava. Mantendo a cabeça baixa, a loira parou em frente àquele homem.

– Ouvi dizer que você vende o que eu preciso. – forçou a voz a sair mais fina.

– Depende de quem te disse isso, princesa.

A loira conteve a náusea. Até a voz dele era nojenta.

– Não interessa quem me disse. Não teria te achado se não fosse alguém de confiança, não é mesmo? – colocou a mão por dentro do casaco e puxou sua lista, já sem o feitiço para confundir o leitor – Aqui o que preciso.

O velho pegou a lista e arregalou os olhos.

– Muita coisa obscura para alguém tão jovem.

– Essa jovem tem dinheiro o suficiente para pagar por eles.

– Não vai sair barato.

– Não é problema. Eu preciso desses produtos para hoje. Se você puder começar a se mexer para pegá-los, eu agradeceria.

Herthort se surpreendeu com o tom ríspido e imperativo dela, mas imediatamente começou a fazer o que disse. Dez minutos depois, ele voltou com um saco preto pesado e o valor cobrado. Selene entregou o dinheiro e colocou os produtos dentro da bolsa, caminhando depressa para longe daquele lugar. Estava prestes ao dar o último passo para voltar ao Beco Diagonal quando seu ombro esbarrou forte contra o braço de alguém. Por reflexo, ela levantou a cabeça e se deparou com os olhos azuis que lhe eram familiar. Era o azul Malfoy. A diferença, contudo, era que aquela não era Draco.


	6. Capítulo Quatro

**Capítulo Quatro**

Selene sentiu o impacto direto daqueles azuis. Foi só por um momento, mas parecia que o loiro, por sob o olhar de desprezo, estava vasculhando-a, examinando-a. Reagindo contra aquela análise, a garota voltou a abaixar a cabeça e a puxar o capuz, praticamente correndo para longe dele. Seu coração estava acelerado quando finalmente alcançou um beco a uma distância segura. Malfoy era muito esperto. Esperto demais para o bem de Selene. Precisava tomar cuidado. Não podia arcar com certos erros.

Erros seus poderiam custar vidas.

Respirou fundo e apontou a varinha para o rosto, desfazendo os feitiços dali. Abaixou o capuz e foi encontrar a família. O problema é que estava, considerando o horário combinado, ela estava quinze minutos atrasada, por isso não foi muita surpresa encontrar sua tia andando de um lado para o outro em frente ao Boticário. James e Sirius também pareciam preocupados, olhando para todos os lados. Black foi o primeiro vê-la quando se aproximou. Mesmo de longe a loira pode ver o alívio brilhando em seus olhos cinza por um segundo antes de ser substituído por raiva.

– Onde diabos você estava? – rosnou, atraindo a atenção dos outros dois Potter.

– Selene! Graças a Merlin!

– Prima! Onde você estava?

– Eu me perdi. Desculpe. – murmurou, o mais inocente possível – A senhora tinha razão, tia Dorea. Talvez não devesse ter saído sozinha em minha primeira visita aqui, mas foi interessante.

A matriarca Potter soltou uma gargalhada.

– Você é mesmo uma Potter! – deu uns tapinhas na bochecha dela – Impaciente, independente e mesmo quando está errada ainda arruma um jeito de sair por cima.

Selene mordeu um sorrisinho.

– Não poderia ter dito melhor, mãe.

A loira concordava com o primo.

– Mas não nos assuste assim de novo. – bagunçou meu cabelo.

– Não faça isso de novo. – estapeou a mão dele para longe.

– Como não? É minha obrigação como seu irmão mais velho.

– Meu irmão? E mais velho? Como pode saber que é mais velho do que eu?

– Seu irmão, é claro! Nós somos família e moramos juntos. Só posso ser seu irmão. Assim como Sirius é meu irmão. – maneou a cabeça na direção do amigo – E claro que sou seu irmãozão. Sou mais alto.

Selene revirou os olhos.

– A primeira parte, tudo bem. Mas isso da altura não tem lógica.

– Ok, crianças. – Dorea interrompeu a _muito _produtiva discussão deles – Vamos logo buscar os ingredientes que estão nas listas de vocês.

A senhora Potter entrou no Boticário e James sorriu para prima antes de acompanhá-la. Selene se mexeu para seguir aquele caminho quando uma parede de mais de um metro e oitenta de altura interceptou seu caminho. Sirius Black estava de braços cruzados e muito sério.

– Onde você estava?

– Já respondi essa pergunta.

– Eu ouvi. Só não acreditei.

– Isso não é problema meu, não é mesmo, Black?

– Na verdade, é problema _meu_ se afeta minha mãe. Ela ficou muito preocupada.

– Sua mãe? – agora ela estava confusa.

A pergunta trouxe um tom avermelhado para as bochechas dele.

– A senhora Potter é como se fosse minha mãe, e ela insiste que eu a chame assim.

Aquilo era muito adorável e a resistência dela cambaleou um pouco.

– Eu me perdi. Sério. – amaciou o tom.

– Certo. Vamos dizer que acredito. – falou condescendente – Ficaremos atentos para que não volte a acontecer, certo?

Selene estreitou os olhos, frustrada e o contornou para entrar na loja. O dia não chegara nem na metade e ela já encontrara duas pessoas enxeridas com as quais se preocupar.

Seria um longo dia.

Depois de mais algumas horas de compras, nas quais Dorea insistira em pagar por tudo que Selene precisava, eles finalmente voltaram para a Mansão Potter e para um almoço tardio com o patriarca da família. Durante a refeição, eles contaram à sobrinha que Dumbledore tinha escrito de volta, informando que ela seria muito bem-vinda para ingressar em Hogwarts no dia 1° de setembro e anexara a lista de material escolar – que, como o esperado, era exatamente igual ao dos meninos e, portanto, o que Dorea comparara para ela. Bom, ao menos em parte, já que Selene tinha convencido sua tia a comprar alguns ingredientes extras dizendo que queria testar algumas poções mais avançadas que tinha aprendido em sua antiga escola. Depois da refeição, a loira pediu licença e se retirou para seu quarto. Eles tinham duas semanas antes do começo das aulas e ela queria ter algumas garrafas prontas antes disso.

Ela transfigurou um tapete em uma mesa grande e colocou os ingredientes e o livro, os quais tirou de sua bolsa nova, sobre ela. Lançou, então, alguns feitiços de confundir para esconder aquele canto de "trabalho" das vistas do resto dos ocupantes da casa, incluindo um para mascarar o cheiro. E estava tudo pronto.

A primeira a ser preparada seria Veritaserum porque era mais demorada. Para cortar os ingredientes, Selene puxou o canivete que sempre deixava escondido dentro da bota – nunca se sabe quando uma boa ferramenta trouxa pode salvar sua vida – a esterilizou com a varinha e começou a trabalhar. A primeira parte do processo de preparação passou em algumas horas, agora era preciso deixar descansar pelos próximos dias. Selene se concentrou, então, em cozinhar a Poção Wiggenweld, a qual era simples, fácil e rápido. Ela tinha acabado de despejar a poção pronta em um frasco quando um uma batida firme na porta a fez cambalear de leve, surpresa. Soltando um suspiro, depositou o frasco fechado sobre a mesa e foi ver quem chamava. Entreabriu a porta o suficiente para ver que estava do outro lado, mas não para que a pessoa pudesse observar sua mesa de trabalho.

– Olá, Black. Posso ajudá-lo?

– Vim te chamar para jantar, Kitten.

Ele falou, revezando seu olhar entre a pose em que ela se encontrava – o corpo escorado no batente – e a porta encostada em si.

– O que você está fazendo?

– Como assim?

– Passou o dia inteiro no quarto. Fazendo o que?

– Você é muito curioso para o seu próprio bem, Black.

– Então que dizer que _tem_ alguma coisa para a qual ser curioso.

Selene arqueou a sobrancelha.

– Nunca disse isso.

– Mas deu a entender.

Abriu um sorrisinho forçado.

– Eu estava meditando.

– Meditando? – perguntou, divertido.

– É. Algum problema?

– Você não parece o tipo de pessoa que medita.

– E você não parece o tipo intrometido. Mas logo vemos que as aparências enganam, não é mesmo? – falou, forçadamente adocicando o tom.

Abriu um sorrisinho de lado e apoiou a mão sobre a porta. Selene se preparou para forçar a mão e segurar aquela barreira entre eles caso Sirius tentasse entrar no quarto.

– Certo. Agora por que não me conta o que realmente estava fazendo aí?

– Você é surdo? – perguntou, começando a se irritar - Quantas vezes preciso responder a mesma pergunta?

– Ao contrário, Kitten. Meus sentidos são bem aguçados, obrigado. Estou até começando a desenvolver um sentido extra. Algo como farejar mentiras.

– Que bom para você, Black. É bom saber que tem gente que se orgulha de ser esquisito.

– Esquisito ou não, esse meu sentido extra parece disparar sempre que você está por perto.

– Agora está me chamando de mentirosa?

– Isso foi você quem disse.

– Você está me irritando, Black. Já veio aqui, deu seu recado. Por que não se manda?

– Sabe, Kitten. Acho que você tem razão. – seu tom era falsamente calmo e a loira soube que ele estava planejando algo – Desculpe. Vamos tirar a prova então.

Selene o sentiu fazer exatamente o que ela temia: empurrar a porta para entrar. Pânico se espalhou pelo corpo dela. Não possuía força física o suficiente para impedi-lo de entrar se ele assim o quisesse. Seu canto de trabalho estava protegido por um feitiço de confundir, mas ela não queria correr nenhum risco desnecessário de ele passear por aquele lado do quarto e tropeçar em sua escrivaninha.

Pensando rápido e impulsivamente, Selene soltou a mão que apoiava no batente e o agarrou pelo colarinho da camisa. Puxando-o para baixo, colou os lábios nos dele.

Funcionou. Sirius ficou tão surpreso que demorou para reagir quando, depois que se separaram daquele selinho demorado, a loira o empurrou para trás e bateu a porta em sua cara, trancando-a.

– Já estou descendo, Black. – gritou do outro lado, as costas coladas na porta fechada, respirando fundo.

No final das contas, ela não sabia se sua adrenalina estava alta pelo medo de Sirius descobrir o que ela estava fazendo ou pelo pseudobeijo que eles compartilharam. O que ela sabia, com certeza, é que Black era perigoso. Em mais um quesito.

**###**

O tempo voou depois do dia das compras no Beco Diagonal. Selene dividiu seu tempo entre planejamento e o resto dos ocupantes da Mansão Potter. Ela tomou chá todas as tardes com sua tia, algumas noites lendo com o tio na biblioteca e boa parte do resto do dia conversando com James e Sirius. A loira queria poder dizer que só fazia isso para despistá-los a fim de que não soubessem que estava cozinhando poções secretamente em seu quarto, mas a verdade é que gostava daquelas horas que passava com eles. Gostava das conversas maternas com Dorea, dos tópicos interessantes de Charlus e dos momentos divertidos que passava com James e Sirius. E, por falar em Black, ele continuava vigiando-a como um falcão, mas não dizia nada já que ela cobria seus rastros.

E os beijos roubados continuavam. Tornaram-se, aliás, ainda mais frequentes. No começo era Sirius quem se aproximava todas as noites antes de eles irem dormir e aproveitava um momento em que ela estivesse distraída para lhe roubar um selinho. Agora, contudo, Selene estava tão acostumada – tão bem acostumada – que, ao entardecer, quando ele se aproximava, a loira oferecia os lábios para receber seu beijo de boa noite.

Ela sabia que aquilo não era normal, mas parecia tão natural... tão certo que Selene simplesmente parou de lutar contra a corrente e abraçou aquela rotina deles.

Era o pedacinho de normalidade – sim, que ironia – diária dela e que a mantinha com os pés no chão em meio a todo o estudo e planejamento caóticos aos quais ela se dedicava todas as noites. Selene não tinha ideia de quanta energia era necessária para manter tantos segredos. Era extenuante. E cada vez que Black encostava os lábios nos seus, suas baterias eram recarregadas.

Foi assim que os dias passaram até 1° de setembro. James e Sirius aparataram com tio Charlus e as duas mulheres foram juntas. Claro que Selene poderia aparatar sozinha, mas era mais uma coisa que não poderia explicar, então ficou quieta. Sua tia chorou ao abraçá-los para as despedidas, já seu tio sorriu, triste, e deu alguns tapinhas nos ombros deles, murmurando alguma coisa sobre se divertirem. James, como o bom cavalheiro que foi criado para ser, carregou a bagagem da prima junto com a sua para o compartimento de carga do Expresso de Hogwarts. Sirius acompanhou o melhor amigo. A loira aproveitou, então, esse tempo sozinha para entrar no trem, dizendo que iria procurar um compartimento vazio, mas, na verdade, estava começando a fase dois do plano: conexões. E a sorte parecia lhe sorrir nesse aspecto em particular.

Potter mordeu o sorrisinho esperto em seus lábios e deu uns tapinhas no ombro da garota na sua frente e, quando ela se virou para encará-la, o ar ficou preso na garganta da viajando do tempo.

Aqueles olhos...

– Olá. – falou, com dificuldade – Será que você poderia me ajudar? - sorriu - Vim transferida da América e acho que estou meio perdida aqui. Meu nome é Selene. – estendeu a mão.

A garota sorriu e a cumprimentou de volta.

– Lily Evans.

**###**

**N/a: Hey babe. Que tal o capítulo? Gostaram 3**


	7. Capítulo Cinco

**Capítulo Cinco**

- É realmente ótimo te conhecer. – Selene sussurrou antes que pudesse se refrear.

A ruiva, então, lançou um olhar intrigado e a outra garota imediatamente percebeu seu erro. Ela não deveria estar tão animada em conhecer alguém de quem ela nunca ouvira falar, não é mesmo?

- Quero dizer, é ótimo finalmente poder conversar com outra garota da minha idade. – apressou-se em se explicar – Meu primo é ótimo, mas ainda é um garoto. E garotos nunca tem maturidade o suficiente. – revirou os olhos como que para enfatizar seu ponto.

Aquela pequena mentira dissipou a desconfiança de Evans e ela voltou a sorrir.

- Ah! Sei bem como é. Você está em qual ano, Selene?

- Sexto ano. Vou ser sorteada hoje junto com os as crianças do primeiro ano. – fingiu analisar a gravata dela – Vejo que você é uma Gryffindor. Reconheço as cores. – completou antes que Lily pudesse questioná-la.

- Gryffindor com muito orgulho. Mas todas as casas têm suas qualidades. – acrescentou em seu melhor tão professoral.

A futura senhora Potter a fazia recordar demais de Hermione. O mesmo tom sabe-tudo que deveria soar extremamente irritante em qualquer outra pessoa, mas que para as duas era completamente natural e quase agradável.

- Sério? – fingi interesse – Adoraria ouvir sobre isso.

E aquelas poucas palavras foram o suficiente para que a ruiva a convidasse para compartilhar sua cabine no trem e lhe contasse detalhadamente toda a história de Hogwarts. Selene fingiu surpresa nos momentos certos e, algumas vezes, fazia algumas perguntas para as quais ela já sabia a resposta. E assim a viagem inteira se passou sem imprevistos. Selene esperava que algumas das amigas de Lily aparecessem para se juntar a elas, mas isso não aconteceu. O que era uma pena, pois a loira precisava estreitar os laços não só com Evans, mas com aqueles que seriam futuros membros da Ordem.

Infelizmente, ao chegaram em Hogsmeade, a multidão de alunos fez com que Selene se perdesse de Lily. Resmungando entre os dentes por sua má-sorte, a jovem Potter se juntou a um grupo de desconhecidos que esperavam por uma carruagem. Com a cara fechada, a loira subiu em uma carruagem qualquer e outros três garotos a acompanharam. Ela passou os olhos pelos outros ocupantes do veículo e por um segundo pensou em manter o silêncio, mas sabia que aquilo iria contra a logística de seus planos. Ela precisa conhecer todos que pudesse. Informação era uma arma muito poderosa.

Fingindo um sorriso, ela se virou para eles e esperou que algum dos garotos fizesse contato visual. O loiro sentado na sua frente foi o primeiro a notar sua presença e, quando o fez, sua expressão tornou-se cômica, embarbascado que estava com a beleza da garota que até agora havia lhe passado desapercebida.

- Oi. – ela sorriu, aproveitando o fato que o garoto parecida distraído.

Distraído era bom. Distraído era fácil arrancar informações.

- Olá. – sussurrou.

Ela reprimiu uma revirada de olhos. O garoto era bonito. Loiro, olhos azulados e o físico incrível, mas parecia ser meio lerdo. Selene gostava do pacote inteiro. Físico e cérebro. Imediatamente a imagem de Sirius Black apareceu sem permissão na mente dela quando o tema de seus pensamentos oscilou sobre como u homem deveria ser. Aquela, contudo, não era a hora desse tipo de coisa.

Usando seu controle de aço, Potter empurrou aqueles devaneios para longe e se concentrou no problema em questão.

- Meu nome é Selene Potter. E vocês? – incluiu os outros dois na conversa já que eles haviam parado de conversar entre si e agora também prestavam atenção nela.

- Sou Benjamin Fenwick e esses são Gideon e Fabian Prewett.

O nome deles fez com que ela virasse a cabeça devagar para analisar melhor os irmãos Prewett. Ruivos, o mesmo sorriso idêntico e malicioso. Por um segundo ela pode ouvir uma piada qualquer contada por Fred e George Weasley. Seus amigos que havia morrido durante os anos infernais daquela Guerra horrível

Foi como se ela tivesse levado um murro no estômago e outra vez a bile subiu em sua garganta. Era uma mistura terrível de falta de fôlego e, ao mesmo tempo, uma vontade imensa de vomitar.

Cerrou as pálpebras e respirou fundo algumas vezes, tentando se controlar, tentando afastar a voz de Moody lhe falando com aquela voz arrastada:

_Benjamin Fenwick_

"Só achamos partes do seu corpo"

_Os gêmeos Prewett._

"Foram preciso cinco Comensais para derrubar os dois. Eles levaram quatro comensais com eles. Morreram lutando como os heróis que foram. Morreram juntos... como sempre estiveram"

Levou a mão à cabeça, pedindo a Morgana para que ela lhe ajudasse. Tinha uma vaga noção de que um deles estava falando com ela, mas o mundo continuava girando ao seu redor.

Ela lutou para organizar seus pensamentos. Não podia ficar assim todas as vezes que encontrasse um dos companheiros de luta que faleceram antes mesmo de que ela nascesse. Aquelas reações eram difíceis de explicar para os outros e ela precisa aprender a se controlar porque senão provavelmente desmaria caso encontrasse alguém que realmente chegou a conhecer em sua "outra vida". Como, por exemplo, a sra. Weasley. E um desmaio seria impossível de explicar, o que levaria a hospitais e coisa do tipo.

Aquilo não lhe era comum. Selene tinha poderes mentais excepcionalmente fortes – poderes que não eram comuns a outros bruxos e que remetiam aos ancestrais da Casa dos Potter. Manipulações e jogos mentais eram suas especialidades. Ela podia criar ilusões na mente da maioria das pessoas, podia induzi-las a fazer o que ela queria e podia usar legismencia para descobrir cada e todos os pensamentos que alguém um dia já teve - tudo sem precisar de uma varinha. Contudo, a jovem Potter evita ao máximo usar esse poder especial porque se assemelhava muito à maldição Império, a qual, na opinião dela mereceria a alcunha de Imperdoável. Isso, contudo, não mudava o fato de que, quando ela descobriu que tinha o dom para o tipo de magia da mente, a loira trabalhou incansavelmente para desenvolvê-lo, o que foi muito útil para o ela e seus aliados na descoberta e manipulação dos inimigos.

Agora, todavia, Selene se via enfrentando a parte ruim de ter poderes tão fortes. Sua mente não deixava que esquecesse sobre as mortes das duas Guerras Bruxas. Aquelas lembranças voltavam para assombrá-la – choques firmes e doloridos, afetando-a mais do que ela achou que aconteceria.

Concentrando-se o máximo, empurrou esse tipo de emoção para o fundo da mente. Não poderia se dar ao luxo de afetar-se tanto – algumas vezes sim, porque, afinal, ainda era humana, mas não sempre. Não ali, não agora e não quando seus planos mal haviam começado.

Expulsou o ar pesadamente antes de finalmente conseguisse abrir os olhos para encontrar três expressões muito preocupadas.

- Selene? Você está bem? Tem algo que possamos fazer? – Benjamin perguntou.

Ela sacudiu a cabeça.

- Não, não. Está tudo bem. Obrigada. – colocou a mão sobre a barriga. – É só um pequeno mal-estar. Deve ser alguma coisa que comi.

- Não parecia ser. – Fabian falou, pensativo. Ou talvez tenha sido Gideon.

- Parecia que você viu um fantasma. – o outro ruivo, fosse lá quem fosse, completou a fala do irmão.

Selene anotou mentalmente que os gêmeos Prewett lembravam muito Fred e George, mas eram mais perceptivos que seus amigos foram.

Fred e George... que morreram lutando no ataque surpresa de Comensais da Morte no Beco Diagonal. Lutando por sonhos subjetivos como a liberdade do mundo bruxo e por seu sonho concreto na forma das Gemialidades Weasley.

- Impressão sua. – fingiu um sorriso – Mas vocês estavam dizendo algo antes. – puxei o assunto de volta – E eu não ouvi. Sinto muito.

Ben franziu o cenho, mas foi cavalheiro o suficiente para acatar o pedido mudo da garota e mudar de assunto:

- Sim, claro. Perguntamos se você é parente de James Potter.

Selene assentiu, era uma pergunta esperada.

- Ele é meu primo. Meu pai, irmão do pai de James, faleceu recentemente e vim da América para morar com eles. Terminar minha educação aqui em Hogwarts.

- Oh! Sentimos muito pela sua perda. – Gideon ofereceu.

Assenti.

- Obrigada. Então vocês conhecem meu primo?

- Sim, conhecemos. James é um grande amigo. – Benjamin sorriu – Eu e ele estamos no mesmo ano e Gideon e Fabian do sétimo ano e artilheiros Gryffindor.

- Ah! E James é o capitão e apanhador. – sorriu – Então vocês também devem conhecer Sirius.

- É impossível conhecer James e não conhecer Sirius. – Fabian observou.

- Claro. Você tem razão. Os dois não se desgrudam. – Selene riu – São adoráveis – murmurou pensativa depois de um tempo.

Imediatamente percebeu seu erro ao ver os sorrisos divertidos dos outros três.

- Vocês não vão zombar deles, vão?

- Claro... – Fabian começou.

- ...que vamos. – e o irmão dele completou. – Afinal eles são adoráveis, não é?

- Tenho certeza que os dois caras que sempre se auto afirmam como os maiores pegadores de Hogwarts vão adorar serem classificados por uma mulher linda como "adoráveis". – Ben gargalhou.

- Tenho a impressão de que vamos nos dar muito bem. - Selene não conseguiu reprimir o sorriso.

- Concordo, Potter girl.

Com um solavanco suave, a carruagem parou, anunciando a chegada. Ben rapidamente pulou para a fora e cavalheiramente segurou a porta para que a loira passasse.

- SELENE! – alguém gritou ao longe.

Instintivamente a loira virou a cabeça na direção em que era chamada e pode ver seu primo e Sirius caminhando em sua direção.

- Ali estão os nossos adoráveis garotos. – Gideon falou.

A viajante do tempo, contudo, não se preocupou em responder por que sua atenção estava presa no garoto de cabelos castanhos que só agora ela notara que acompanhava os outros dois marotos. Foi mais forte do que ela. Em um segundo estava em pé, parada em meio a vários outros estudantes, e no segundo seguinte estava correndo o mais rápido que podia. Não parou e nem desacelerou ao chegar em seu destino, fazendo, assim, com que seu corpo se chocasse com força contra o do garoto. Seus braços imediatamente se enroscaram ao redor do pescoço dele enquanto ela repetia, feliz:

- Remus! Oh, Merlin! Remus!

**###**

N/a: Hello, amadas. Queria agradecer os comentários, o carinho e por favoritarem a fic. Vocês são lindos. Atualizei meu profile para colocar meus contatos e o grupo das minhas fanfics caso vocês quiserem conversar 3

_Respondendo à review:_

**Guest: **Thank you, love. It means a lot to me that you sent me a review.


End file.
